


Odmieńce

by KyaFalcone



Series: Teen Wolf AUs [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe, Because of Reasons, Claudia and Stiles are royalty, Fae & Fairies, Fae Courts, Faeling!Stiles, Faery!Claudia, Mild Language, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Jared, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Summer King!Oberon, Winter Queen!Titania, that are season based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyaFalcone/pseuds/KyaFalcone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles often wondered if his mother was high when she named him after the Polish changelings.  He also wondered if his dad had <i>any</i> idea what his name meant.  "Fine strong name" his ass.</p>
<p>In hindsight, he should've figured his mom was just a giant troll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odmieńce

**Author's Note:**

> THIS is what happens when I decide to learn about new mythologies. You'd think I'd have enough of them in my head (go ahead ask me a question, bet I can answer without google) but nope, I find this nugget and decide I have to put my new headcanon down.

Stiles wasn't sure why there were slightly sparkling men in medieval type armor surrounding the pack.  He also wasn't sure if he wanted to know.  So soon after Gerard and the total custerfuck with the Kanima, the lanky teen was pretty sure the pack wasn't prepared to fight at the moment.  The armored men finally stopped their marching.  Every one of the wolves was shifted and growling.  Lydia, Allison, and Stiles stuck in the middle of their pack.

"Give us Odmieńce," one of the men commanded and Oh God they're here for _him_.

"What?" Lydia stalled.  "A changeling?"

"What?" Derek growled back.

"Give us Odmieńce," came again.

"It's another name for changeling. Fae child that was switched with a human one," Lydia explained.  And she had her thinking face on.  Not good.

"Why?" Stiles yelled out suddenly, shocking even himself.

"His training must begin," the still unknown leader stated.

_Training? What the fuck?_

"Training?" Scott, beautiful Scott, spoke up.

"The young Prince must be returned."

"What the _actual_ _fuck_?"

"Oh, Lucius, would you just let me talk to him?" An aggravated female spoke up from the trees.

Stiles inhaled sharply.  No.  Just no.

"You're dead," he chokes out.

The soldiers shift to create an opening in their circle.  A tall woman wearing a long light green dress walks into view.  Her brown hair is braided around her head forming a bun, several flowers peeking out.  And Stiles knows those flowers.  Those were the flowers that he...  Oh God.

And suddenly Scott's there, holding him, breathing with him.  And why is it so hard to breathe?  Where's the air?

* * *

Stiles comes to slowly.  He can't feel anything, but he can hear.  His eyes are heavy too.  Fuck, panic attack.  But why?

Oh... That's right.  The woman.  The woman with the flowers.  The slightly crushed flowers he had picked up on his way to the hospital.  The ones he braided into his mother's hair.  His mother.

"...mean him harm," he hears through the sudden rushing in his ears.  "He's my son."

"Yeah, but she's been dead for years," and that's Scott.

He can hear the woman sigh heavily.  "I would rather tell this with both of them present, Scott. I don't like to talk about it."

"So you can kill the Sheriff?"  Catwoman.  "Yeah, not gonna happen."

Another heavy sigh.  "Listen to my heart if you don't believe me. Odmieńce is my son," and oh.

It is his mom.  Even the soldier guy pronounced it wrong.  It was close, but no one had ever been able to get it like his mom.  She really was alive.  Or maybe he died.  Maybe the soldiers killed him.  But it didn't matter, he had his

"Mommy," he whispers.

"I'm here, my little elf," she states, like she always did.  When he called out at night.  When he needed to hold on and cry rivers.  When he first learned what bullying was.

"Your Majesty," soldier guy interrupted.

"Hush, Lucius. I'm going to my son."

And yeah, his mom was a badass.

* * *

By the time Stiles is awake and the pack calmed down, another troop of soldiers shows up with his dad.

"Barda, I thought I told you not to harm him," his mother stated harshly, looking towards the only soldier without a helmet.

"I have not harmed him, milady," the guy huffs.

Claudia hums softly and raises an elegant eyebrow.

"Claudia," his dad finally manages out.

"Jared," his mom smiles softly.  "Why don't you sit with us?"

His dad stumbled to his knees next to his mom.  It was something he'd only dreamed of seeing.

"Is this real?"

"Yes," she answered.  "I'm sorry I had to leave."

"W- Why?"

"My mother called her children back to her. I didn't have much choice in the matter. There was a... situation within the court which required all of us to return home," his mother sounded sad.  "As the only one with a family, she allowed me to set up for my death in this world."

"So you weren't supposed to come back?" Stiles piped up, suddenly terrified he'd loose his mom again.

Claudia shook her head.  "Mother doubted the situation would be resolved within even a century. She has always been one to prepare for the worst."

"Is it?" Lydia suddenly cut it.  "Is it resolved?"

A soft smile lifted on his mom's lips.  "Not quite. There are still some things that need to be finalized, but the Spring Court is no longer actively at war."

"Actively?" Stiles questioned.

"The Courts are always arguing about this or that. The Winter and Summer Courts always have their differences. We're lucky to be one of the neutral Courts."

"So, why the war?"

"The Summer King started to try to expand his reach."  At Stiles' confused look she laughingly continued.  "The Courts are in charge of keeping the realm stable. In order to do this, we create the seasons. Oberon was essentially causing global warming. He did so slowly at first, but then began a campaign against the Fall and Spring Courts. Lady Titania was very helpful in stopping Oberon."

"Wait! I thought Oberon and Titania were married."

"They were," Claudia agreed, "once upon a time. But Oberon cheated on his wife some hundred years ago. Titania was furious and cut all ties between the Winter and Summer Courts. The Courts are separated in such a way that Winter and Summer never touch. It was only their marriage that caused the Fall and Spring Courts to allow easy passage."

"And then Oberon fucked up."

"Yes. And unfortunately he does not see himself in the wrong. He states, often, that he wouldn't have stepped out if Titania wasn't frigid."

"He married the Winter Queen," Jared stated softly.

The group broke into laughter at the absurdity of the situation.

* * *

After a long day, the pack headed to their respected homes.  Derek had given permission for Claudia and her soldiers to make camp within the Preserve so long as they stayed hidden.  No one was really sure how anyone of Beacon Hills would take finding the Sheriff's wife alive and with a large group of men.

Once home, Stiles and his father sat down at the kitchen table and had a long discussion about werewolves, dangers, and lying.  New rules were set in place, but Jared Stilinski was pretty happy to know his son wasn't in a gang (of the usual sort) or doing drugs and the strange world had also brought his beloved wife back to them.

"So what do you know about Faes?" Jared asked.

"Faeries or Fae Folk," Stiles corrected.  "And not much. I do know that my mother is a troll though."

"What?"

"My name."

"What about it?" Jared asked curiously.  "I'll admit to not really knowing its meaning. Your mother said it was a perfect name for you though."

"Well yeah. Odmieńce means changeling which are the Fae children switched with human equivalents. Does not surprise me that mom used it for her half Fae son raised in the human realm. I mean, I don't know what you would call a human raised Fae, but a changeling is basically a Fae raised human, which I am, in a way. I didn't know there were four courts though. Thought there were two."

"Two? Why two?"

"Seelie and Unseelie. Light and dark. But apparently it's actually Spring, Summer, Fall, Winter."

"And your of the Spring," Jared nodded along.

"Well, I guess. I mean, how are Fae classified? Is there like a test? Do we even know if it's hereditary? Though I guess since those soldier guys called me 'young prince' that kinda answers my questions. But does that mean mom's the next in line for the throne? Is it a matriarchal thing? Eldest thing? How many siblings does mom even have?"

"Seven," Jared cut in.  When his son kept silent, he elaborated.  "They came to the wedding. Her parents didn't, but I suppose that's because they were busy with their duties. Five brothers, three older and two younger. Two younger sisters."

"Do we have any pictures?"

"If we do, they'll be in the album in the attic. You can go looking tomorrow."

"Do you remember their names?" Stiles asked softly.

"Not her brothers. I didn't really talk to them, but her sisters were part of the wedding party. Elysia and Senara. Elysia was the youngest, looked about fifteen at the time. Senara looked about nineteen. Nice girls. Helped with the wedding planning. Your mother was really happy when they showed up."

"Huh, wonder how the ages translate. Mom made it sound like Fae are really long lived."

"Considering Oberon and Titania's history? A few hundred years wouldn't surprise me."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Names!:  
> Odmieńce - Polish; changelings left by the Boginki  
> Elysia - Latin; relates to Elysian Fields, the mythological home of the blessed  
> Senara - ze-NAH-rah; light
> 
> So, there, a little thing about Claudia Stilinski being a badass Faery Princess. I'm not sure if I'll come back to this 'verse, but it could be expanded. I just don't have anything else in my head for it. I really just wanted Stiles and his dad to have Mama back.


End file.
